


Coming Back Around

by andapanda



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fix Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, after episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andapanda/pseuds/andapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered that she was falling through nothing, all she could feel was how much she hated herself, how much she regretted dying so young. But Mayu tried to remember the good things, she remembered playing Twister with Harada, and she could still remember her favorite song. It just wasn’t enough, the negativity was consuming her and there was nothing she could ever do about it, she was in the void, and her soul would remain there for all eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Around

She remembered that she was falling through nothing, all she could feel was how much she hated herself, how much she regretted dying so young. But Mayu tried to remember the good things, she remembered playing Twister with Harada, and she could still remember her favorite song. It just wasn’t enough, the negativity was consuming her and there was nothing she could ever do about it, she was in the void, and her soul would remain there for all eternity.

Mayu was starting to forget her favorite song, it no longer brought her the piece that it used to and it cast barely any light on this eternal darkness. Though there was something else she could go to when she needed something to hold on to, her time at Viginti. She could never admit to Ginti that she liked him, and not in the same way she liked Harada. Harada meant the world to her, and at first, she thought that she was in love. But after spending more and more time with the arbiter, her feelings started to change. She still adored Harada, but she knew that she didn’t love him because she started having feelings for Ginti. Of course she couldn’t tell him that, arbiters didn’t feel after all, her feelings would never be returned.

Yet she dared to hope.

The human had no idea how long she had been falling, she didn’t know if it had been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years or even decades. All she could feel was the seemingly endless falling, then she stopped.

She was no longer falling, instead she felt like she was suspended in midair as if something was keeping her from going further into the abyss. Then she felt like she was being pulled up, but that was impossible, she had been sent to the void, she couldn’t go back.

It was then that Mayu remembered what Ginti had said, that he could bring back a soul in exchange for another. Maybe he made a mistake, maybe he regretted this, maybe, just maybe, he could feel and returned her feelings.

The longer she was being pulled she felt her happiness and hopes return, but she was scared that it was all a sick joke. That the moment she’d get close enough to feel it, she’d start falling again.

As her sight returned to her, she saw the doors of an elevator, she really was going back up, but there were other floors, maybe she’d never see Ginti again. She stood, staring at the door, wondering what was waiting for her when those doors opened. Unfortunetally she didn’t have the chance to find out as once again darkness consumed her.

——

Ginti could barely look at her motionless form, he regretted what he had done, but he had to do it, he was an arbiter after all. But arbiters didn’t feel, so why did he feel so broken they walked into the elevator, and why couldn’t he help shedding tears when the mask switched. It was strange and he had to talk to Nona about it, he didn’t expect her to suggest bringing the human back but he was glad that he’d have the chance to see her again. Now the question was if she could ever forgive him, or if he could ever forgive himself.

Now all he had to do was wait until she woke up.

——

Mayu opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light again. Everything was blurry and she could barely make out where she was. Then she heard a meow, and something soft rubbing up against her arm. It must be Memine, which meant that she was in Viginti.

When she could finally see properly she looked around for the bartender, he wasn’t at the bar, so she did her best to stand up, which turned out be a little bit hard as her legs were oddly numb. When she could, she started walking down the hall, opening the doors and looking inside the rooms. She called out his name, hoping that he’d answer.

Then there was one door she had not tried, she never got a chance to see what was behind that door since Ginti stopped her every time she got close, but now it slid open, and behind it was a small porch. There was nothing outside the porch except space, she could see stars and galaxies so clearly it was like a dream, but then she saw Ginti standing a little bit further away.

“..Ginti?” Mayu had so many questions but she couldn’t bring herself to ask any of them.

“I’m sorry.” was all he said before he was about to walk away, but Mayu ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. She could feel him tense up.

“What are you d-”

“I was so scared.” She started sobbing, letting out all the feelings she didn’t realise she was holding back. “It was horrible, I felt like I had been abandoned, I felt numb and no matter what I tried, I couldn’t bring myself any happiness.”

“Mayu I-”

Now she was bawling, her words barely understandable “All I could think about was how bad I had it, but all I really wanted was to see your face again.”

The arbiter finally relaxed and held her through her crying, and kissed her head. Even if she forgave him, he didn’t think he could forgive himself, not after what she had experienced.

They stood like that for some time, neither saying a single word. Mayu just held onto the arbiter as tightly as she could, afraid that if she relaxed even a little bit she’d go back to that horrible place.

“Ginti, can I stay with you?” she sniffed, still burying her face in his shirt.

“Of course, I need another assistant anyway.” He kissed the top of her head again before she looked up at him, her tears having messed up her make up a lot. But she did something he didn’t expect, she smiled, but she still didn’t let him go.

“Thank you.” And she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips gently and went back down. Ginti froze, he didn’t know how to react, but he knew that what she just did made him feel warm, and that he wanted more. But could he ever ask for more, he didn’t deserve it after what he did to her. So for now, he’d do with the tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally didn't name it after my favorite score from httyd
> 
> but yeah, major denial about what happened in episode 11


End file.
